


when the sea is wise

by Missyover9



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyover9/pseuds/Missyover9
Summary: When the sea is wise,  the whole world drowns.





	

            They never expected him to turn down immortality. They expected him to jump at the chance, not to think it through and find the negatives to it. They didn’t expect him to be insightful.

            They offered him immortality to limit him. He was getting too powerful, and growing too much. They offered to make him a god. A minor god, but a deity none the less. They thought he would grab the power, and not think twice. They thought that he was like every other power hungry hero they had seen. They did not expect him to be loyal.

            They offered him power to stagnate him. They would make him a god, and stop him from becoming more. He did not accept. He chose family, and friends, and _her._

            Together they became something more, something greater, something unimaginable, without even trying. And that was unacceptable. Attempts to separate, and break, and beat down just made them angry.

            So the boy and the girl were hurt, and angry, and oh so tired. So they ended it. They brought Olympus to its knees. They stood on top, and watched the world burn, and closed their eyes. They slept and they still sleep, and we step carefully. We tread lightly, and we stay quiet, and we breathe slowly.

            We pray they sleep and don’t wake up, because when the sea is wise, the whole world drowns.


End file.
